List of shops (Sky SC)/Grancel
This is a list of shops in in the region of Grancel. City of Grancel Wingard Orbal Factory |-|Chapter 3= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+3%/STR-1% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+6%/STR-3% |item_3= Defense 3 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=DEF+9%/STR-5% |item_4= Poison |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success |item_5= Mute |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success |item_6= HP 1 |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Max HP+3% |item_7= HP 2 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+6% |item_8= HP 3 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Max HP+9% |item_9= Mind 1 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=ATS+3%/ADF-1 |item_10= Mind 2 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=ATS+6%/ADF-2 |item_11= Mind 3 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=ATS+9%/ADF-3 |item_12= Freeze |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success |item_13= Attack 1 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=STR+3%/DEF-1% |item_14= Attack 2 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=STR+6%/DEF-3% |item_15= Attack 3 |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=STR+9%/DEF-5% |item_16= Seal |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success |item_17= Shield 1 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=ADF+30/ATS-1% |item_18= Shield 2 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=ADF+40/ATS-3% |item_19= Shield 3 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=ADF+50/ATS-5% |item_20= Evade 1 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=AGL+1 |item_21= Evade 2 |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=AGL+2 |item_22= Evade 3 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=AGL+3 |item_23= Sleep |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success |item_24= Impede 1 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 10% success rate |item_25= Impede 2 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 15% success rate |item_26= Action 1 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=SPD+10% |item_27= Action 2 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=SPD+20% |item_28= Action 3 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=SPD+30% |item_29= Blind |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success |item_30= Cast 1 |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Time to cast arts is cut |item_31= Cast 2 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut |item_32= Move 1 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=MOV+1 |item_33= Move 2 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=MOV+2 |item_34= Strike |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=Critically strike with 10% success |item_35= EP Cut 1 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=Arts' EP cost-10% |item_36= EP Cut 2 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=Arts' EP cost-20% |item_37= EP Cut 3 |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=Arts' EP cost-30% |item_38= EP 1 |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=Max EP+3% |item_39= EP 2 |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=Max EP+6% |item_40= EP 3 |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=Max EP+9% |item_41= Hit 1 |item_41_cost= |item_41_attr=DEX+5/AGL-1 |item_42= Hit 2 |item_42_cost= |item_42_attr=DEX+10/AGL-2 |item_43= Hit 3 |item_43_cost= |item_43_attr=DEX+15/AGL-3 |item_44= Confuse |item_44_cost= |item_44_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} |-|Chapter 8= Defense 1 |item_1_cost= |item_1_attr=DEF+3%/STR-1% |item_2= Defense 2 |item_2_cost= |item_2_attr=DEF+6%/STR-3% |item_3= Defense 3 |item_3_cost= |item_3_attr=DEF+9%/STR-5% |item_4= Defense 4 |item_4_cost= |item_4_attr=DEF+12%/STR-7% |item_5= Poison |item_5_cost= |item_5_attr=Poison enemy with 10% success |item_6= Mute |item_6_cost= |item_6_attr=Mute enemy with 10% success |item_7= HP 1 |item_7_cost= |item_7_attr=Max HP+3% |item_8= HP 2 |item_8_cost= |item_8_attr=Max HP+6% |item_9= HP 3 |item_9_cost= |item_9_attr=Max HP+9% |item_10= HP 4 |item_10_cost= |item_10_attr=Max HP+12% |item_11= Mind 1 |item_11_cost= |item_11_attr=ATS+3%/ADF-1 |item_12= Mind 2 |item_12_cost= |item_12_attr=ATS+6%/ADF-2 |item_13= Mind 3 |item_13_cost= |item_13_attr=ATS+9%/ADF-3 |item_14= Mind 4 |item_14_cost= |item_14_attr=ATS+12%/ADF-4 |item_15= Freeze |item_15_cost= |item_15_attr=Freeze enemy with 10% success |item_16= Heal |item_16_cost= |item_16_attr=HP slowly recovers by walking |item_17= Attack 1 |item_17_cost= |item_17_attr=STR+3%/DEF-1% |item_18= Attack 2 |item_18_cost= |item_18_attr=STR+6%/DEF-3% |item_19= Attack 3 |item_19_cost= |item_19_attr=STR+9%/DEF-5% |item_20= Attack 4 |item_20_cost= |item_20_attr=STR+12%/DEF-7% |item_21= Seal |item_21_cost= |item_21_attr=Seal enemy crafts with 10% success |item_22= Shield 1 |item_22_cost= |item_22_attr=ADF+30/ATS-1% |item_23= Shield 2 |item_23_cost= |item_23_attr=ADF+40/ATS-3% |item_24= Shield 3 |item_24_cost= |item_24_attr=ADF+50/ATS-5% |item_25= Shield 4 |item_25_cost= |item_25_attr=ADF+75/ATS-7% |item_26= Evade 1 |item_26_cost= |item_26_attr=AGL+1 |item_27= Evade 2 |item_27_cost= |item_27_attr=AGL+2 |item_28= Evade 3 |item_28_cost= |item_28_attr=AGL+3 |item_29= Evade 4 |item_29_cost= |item_29_attr=AGL+4 |item_30= Sleep |item_30_cost= |item_30_attr=Put enemy to sleep with 10% success |item_31= Impede 1 |item_31_cost= |item_31_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 10% success rate |item_32= Impede 2 |item_32_cost= |item_32_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 15% success rate |item_33= Impede 3 |item_33_cost= |item_33_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 20% success rate |item_34= Impede 4 |item_34_cost= |item_34_attr=Prevent enemy arts and crafts with 25% success rate |item_35= Action 1 |item_35_cost= |item_35_attr=SPD+10% |item_36= Action 2 |item_36_cost= |item_36_attr=SPD+20% |item_37= Action 3 |item_37_cost= |item_37_attr=SPD+30% |item_38= Action 4 |item_38_cost= |item_38_attr=SPD+40%/MOV-1 |item_39= Blind |item_39_cost= |item_39_attr=Blind enemy with 10% success |item_40= Cast 1 |item_40_cost= |item_40_attr=Time to cast arts is cut |item_41= Cast 2 |item_41_cost= |item_41_attr=Time to cast arts is greatly cut |item_42= Luck |item_42_cost= |item_42_attr=Increases enemy item drop rate by 30% |item_43= Move 1 |item_43_cost= |item_43_attr=MOV+1 |item_44= Move 2 |item_44_cost= |item_44_attr=MOV+2 |item_45= Move 3 |item_45_cost= |item_45_attr=MOV+3 |item_46= Strike |item_46_cost= |item_46_attr=Critically strike with 10% success |item_47= EP Cut 1 |item_47_cost= |item_47_attr=Arts' EP cost-10% |item_48= EP Cut 2 |item_48_cost= |item_48_attr=Arts' EP cost-20% |item_49= EP Cut 3 |item_49_cost= |item_49_attr=Arts' EP cost-30% |item_50= EP Cut 4 |item_50_cost= |item_50_attr=Arts' EP cost-40% |item_51= Eagle Eye |item_51_cost= |item_51_attr=Can see enemies from a distance |item_52= EP 1 |item_52_cost= |item_52_attr=Max EP+3% |item_53= EP 2 |item_53_cost= |item_53_attr=Max EP+6% |item_54= EP 3 |item_54_cost= |item_54_attr=Max EP+9% |item_55= EP 4 |item_55_cost= |item_55_attr=Max EP+12% |item_56= Hit 1 |item_56_cost= |item_56_attr=DEX+5/AGL-1 |item_57= Hit 2 |item_57_cost= |item_57_attr=DEX+10/AGL-2 |item_58= Hit 3 |item_58_cost= |item_58_attr=DEX+15/AGL-3 |item_59= Hit 4 |item_59_cost= |item_59_attr=DEX+20/AGL-4 |item_60= Confuse |item_60_cost= |item_60_attr=Confuse enemy with 10% success |item_61= Information |item_61_cost= |item_61_attr=Be able to perceive enemy status |item_62= Cloak |item_62_cost= |item_62_attr=No encounters |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Weis Arms & Guards |-|Chapter 3= Pole Weapon |item_1_cost=1500 mira |item_1_attr=STR+180/RNG+1 |item_2= Chain Gear |item_2_cost=1380 mira |item_2_attr=STR+180/RNG+2 |item_3= Salamander |item_3_cost=1400 mira |item_3_attr=STR+180/RNG+4 |item_4= Long Saber |item_4_cost=1500 mira |item_4_attr=STR+180 |item_5= Dynast Edge |item_5_cost=1500 mira |item_5_attr=STR+190 |item_6= S Launcher |item_6_cost=1400 mira |item_6_attr=STR+195/RNG+3/Area (S) |item_7= Heavy Cestus |item_7_cost=1500 mira |item_7_attr=STR+190 |item_8= Air Shooter |item_8_cost=1500 mira |item_8_attr=STR+180/RNG+4 |item_9= Enhanced Jacket |item_9_cost=700 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+140/ADF+2 |item_10= Fiber Suit |item_10_cost=1100 mira |item_10_attr=DEF+160/ADF+4 |item_11= Fiber Boots |item_11_cost=380 mira |item_11_attr=DEF+50/MOV+1 |item_12= Strega-F |item_12_cost=800 mira |item_12_attr=DEF+60/MOV+1 |item_13= Silver Earring |item_13_cost=500 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents poison |item_14= Glam Choker |item_14_cost=1000 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents mute |item_15= White Bracelet |item_15_cost=500 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents blind |item_16= Pearl Earring |item_16_cost=500 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents seal |item_17= Feather Brooch |item_17_cost=1000 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents faint |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} |-|Chapter 8= Spiral Rod |item_1_cost=7000 mira |item_1_attr=STR+320/RNG+1 |item_2= Galient Sword |item_2_cost=6800 mira |item_2_attr=STR+320/RNG+2 |item_3= Grambringer |item_3_cost=7000 mira |item_3_attr=STR+330 |item_4= G-02 |item_4_cost=7200 mira |item_4_attr=STR+335/RNG+3/Area (S) |item_5= Gigant Arm |item_5_cost=7000 mira |item_5_attr=STR+340 |item_6= Protect Gear |item_6_cost=3200 mira |item_6_attr=DEF+250/ADF+8 |item_7= Ceram Armor |item_7_cost=7800 mira |item_7_attr=DEF+310/ADF+12/AGL+10 |item_8= Ceramic Spikes |item_8_cost=2600 mira |item_8_attr=DEF+130/MOV+1 |item_9= Strega-G |item_9_cost=5400 mira |item_9_attr=DEF+150/MOV+2 |item_10= Silver Earring |item_10_cost=500 mira |item_10_attr=Prevents poison |item_11= Lighter |item_11_cost=500 mira |item_11_attr=Prevents freeze |item_12= Mirage Ring |item_12_cost=1000 mira |item_12_attr=Prevents petrify |item_13= Black Bangle |item_13_cost=500 mira |item_13_attr=Prevents sleep |item_14= Glam Choker |item_14_cost=1000 mira |item_14_attr=Prevents mute |item_15= White Bracelet |item_15_cost=500 mira |item_15_attr=Prevents blind |item_16= Pearl Earring |item_16_cost=500 mira |item_16_attr=Prevents seal |item_17= Lily Necklace |item_17_cost=1000 mira |item_17_attr=Prevents confuse |item_18= Feather Brooch |item_18_cost=1000 mira |item_18_attr=Prevents faint |item_19= Skull Pendant |item_19_cost=1000 mira |item_19_attr=Prevents deathblows |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Edel Market Sundries Corner Liberl News - Issue 4This Liberl News issue is only available in Chapter 3. |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=Earthquakes Over |item_2= Liberl News - Issue 5This Liberl News issue is only available in Chapter 4. |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Ruan's New Mayor Decided! |item_3= Liberl News - Issue 10This Liberl News issue is only available in Chapter 8. |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=The Kingdom Under Fire! |item_4= Tear Balm |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=Heals 800HP |item_5= Teara Balm |item_5_cost=800 mira |item_5_attr=Heals 2000HP |item_6= Purging Balm |item_6_cost=100 mira |item_6_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures poison/seal/blind |item_7= Softening Balm |item_7_cost=100 mira |item_7_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures freeze/petrify |item_8= Smelling Salts |item_8_cost=100 mira |item_8_attr=Cures confuse/sleep/faint |item_9= Curia BalmThis item is only available in Chapter 8. |item_9_cost=300 mira |item_9_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures abnormal status |item_10= Reviving Balm |item_10_cost=200 mira |item_10_attr=Cures K.O./Heals 1000HP |item_11= Insulating Tape |item_11_cost=100 mira |item_11_attr=Heals 100HP/Cures mute |item_12= EP Charge |item_12_cost=500 mira |item_12_attr=Restores 100EP |item_13= Anti-Cold Helmet |item_13_cost=2000 mira |item_13_attr=DEF+15/Prevents freeze |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Accessory Shop Silver Earring |item_1_cost=500 mira |item_1_attr=Prevents poison |item_2= Lighter |item_2_cost=500 mira |item_2_attr=Prevents freeze |item_3= Mirage Ring |item_3_cost=1000 mira |item_3_attr=Prevents petrify |item_4= Black Bangle |item_4_cost=500 mira |item_4_attr=Prevents sleep |item_5= Glam Choker |item_5_cost=1000 mira |item_5_attr=Prevents mute |item_6= White Bracelet |item_6_cost=500 mira |item_6_attr=Prevents blind |item_7= Pearl Earring |item_7_cost=500 mira |item_7_attr=Prevents seal |item_8= Lily Necklace |item_8_cost=1000 mira |item_8_attr=Prevents confuse |item_9= Feather Brooch |item_9_cost=1000 mira |item_9_attr=Prevents faint |item_10= Skull Pendant |item_10_cost=1000 mira |item_10_attr=Prevents deathblows |item_11= Proxy Puppet |item_11_cost=1000 mira |item_11_attr=Prevents K.O. |item_12= Cat Tail |item_12_cost=1500 mira |item_12_attr=MOV+2/??? |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Food Counter Firefly Fungus |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr= |item_2= Acerbic Tomato |item_2_cost=400 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Bear Claw |item_3_cost=10 mira |item_3_attr= |item_4= Tri-Colored Rice |item_4_cost=200 mira |item_4_attr= |item_5= Aged Miso |item_5_cost=300 mira |item_5_attr= |item_6= Vintage Wine |item_6_cost=300 mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Fresh Milk |item_7_cost=50 mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Fresh Eggs |item_8_cost=10 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Sharp Cheese |item_9_cost=30 mira |item_9_attr= |item_10= Luscious Orange |item_10_cost=20 mira |item_10_attr= |item_11= Ripe Apple |item_11_cost=20 mira |item_11_attr= |item_12= Azelia Fruit |item_12_cost=20 mira |item_12_attr= |item_13= Milled Flour |item_13_cost=4 mira |item_13_attr= |item_14= Ironbone Fish |item_14_cost=10 mira |item_14_attr= |item_15= Marbled Steak |item_15_cost=100 mira |item_15_attr= |item_16= Flaky Potato |item_16_cost=10 mira |item_16_attr= |item_17= Crisp Onion |item_17_cost=10 mira |item_17_attr= |item_18= Dirty Carrot |item_18_cost=10 mira |item_18_attr= |item_19= Maple Sugar |item_19_cost=4 mira |item_19_attr= |item_20= Kibbled Salt |item_20_cost=4 mira |item_20_attr= |item_21= Olive Oil |item_21_cost=16 mira |item_21_attr= |item_22= Fresh Herb |item_22_cost=10 mira |item_22_attr= |item_23= Dragon Beans |item_23_cost=20 mira |item_23_attr= |item_24= Royal Leaf |item_24_cost=20 mira |item_24_attr= |item_25= Black Pepper |item_25_cost=10 mira |item_25_attr= |item_26= Red Pepper |item_26_cost=10 mira |item_26_attr= |item_27= Tender Whitefish |item_27_cost=40 mira |item_27_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Hotel Roenbaum Sunnybell Inn Mocking Pie |item_1_cost=400 mira |item_1_attr=HP1900/Cures confuse |item_2= Tomatrio Sandwich |item_2_cost=1400 mira |item_2_attr=HP500/CP50] Stuffed with 3 slices of acerbic tomato. |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Baral Coffee House Nap Killer |item_1_cost=250 mira |item_1_attr=HP1000/Cures sleep |item_2= Herb Sandwich |item_2_cost=150 mira |item_2_attr=HP700/Cures poison |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Nonna's Crepe Stand Sweeeeet Crepe |item_1_cost=350 mira |item_1_attr=HP1300/MOV+1/SPD+10% |item_2= Mystery Crepe |item_2_cost=750 mira |item_2_attr=HP3200/Cures seal/mute/confuse |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Gaspard's Popcorn Stand Mobility Popcorn |item_1_cost=250 mira |item_1_attr=HP1200/MOV+2 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Sorbet's Ice Cream Stand Ultima Ice Cream |item_1_cost=1200 mira |item_1_attr=HP2200/CP20 |item_2= Royal Gelato |item_2_cost=350 mira |item_2_attr=HP1700/Cures sleep |item_3= Sunshine Ice |item_3_cost=600 mira |item_3_attr=HP2500/STR+15% |item_4= Moonlight Ice |item_4_cost=550 mira |item_4_attr=HP2500/DEF+15 |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Landing Port Waiting Room Liberl News - Issue 2This Liberl News issue is only available in Chapter 1. |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr=Ruan Mayoral Election Special |item_2= Liberl News - Issue 4This Liberl News issue is only available in Chapter 3. |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr=Earthquakes Over |item_3= Liberl News - Issue 5This Liberl News issue is only available in Chapter 4. |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr=Ruan's New Mayor Decided! |item_4= Liberl News - Issue 10This Liberl News issue is only available in Chapter 8. |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr=The Kingdom Under Fire! |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Fisherman's Guild Earthworm |item_1_cost=100 mira |item_1_attr= |item_2= River Bug |item_2_cost=100 mira |item_2_attr= |item_3= Dumplings |item_3_cost=100 mira |item_3_attr= |item_4= Roe |item_4_cost=100 mira |item_4_attr= |item_5= River Snail |item_5_cost=100 mira |item_5_attr= |item_6= Frog |item_6_cost=100 mira |item_6_attr= |item_7= Red Flies |item_7_cost=100 mira |item_7_attr= |item_8= Polychaete |item_8_cost=100 mira |item_8_attr= |item_9= Shrimplet |item_9_cost=100 mira |item_9_attr= |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=24 |trade_water=24 |trade_fire=24 |trade_wind=24 |trade_time=24 |trade_space=72 |trade_mirage=48 }} Gurune Gate Mess Hall Ambrosial Egg |item_1_cost=750 mira |item_1_attr=HP3300/Cures poison/blind/freeze |item_2= Shellful Dish |item_2_cost=1400 mira |item_2_attr=HP5000/DEF+20% |item_3= Turnin' Tempura |item_3_cost=650 mira |item_3_attr=HP2000/MOV+1/SPD+10% |item_4= Anarchy Soup |item_4_cost=650 mira |item_4_attr=HP2300/Cures faint/sleep/petrify |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=26 |trade_water=26 |trade_fire=26 |trade_wind=26 |trade_time=26 |trade_space=78 |trade_mirage=52 }} Rest Stop Sanktheim Gate Mess Hall Passion Omelet |item_1_cost=200 mira |item_1_attr=HP2200/Cures blind |show_trade=yes |trade_earth=22 |trade_water=22 |trade_fire=22 |trade_wind=22 |trade_time=22 |trade_space=66 |trade_mirage=44 }} Rest Stop Category:Shops Category:Trails in the Sky SC Shops Category:Data Lists